Kaiza Freyer
Kaiza Freyr is '''also known as '''Crimson Flame (紅炎, Kuen), is an SS-Class Mage who is a member of the darkguild, Nine Mask Legion , and is the Guildmaster. He was given the title, The Red King, due to his unique form of Vermilion Dragon Slayer Magic and his hotheaded and explosive nature. Coming from a mysterious past, Prior to receiving the name Kaiza Freyer by his foster parent and he hailed from the village of Bellum, where he was known to be a thief, a peasant. As expected, he is a First Generation Dragon Slayer wielding the element of heat due to being trained by Ddraig Goch at a young age. Kaiza traveled across Earth Land in order to explore the world beyond the cave he and Ddraig Goch shared. During his journey, Kaiza came across a fellow man known as Rozeluxe Meitzen and proceeded to travel with him for several months. It was during this time that Kaiza was slowly becoming renown through Earth Land due to his involvement in taking down several guilds, taking up the moniker "Crimson Flame" for his incredible prowess. After mutually parting ways with Rozeluxe, Kaiza continued to explore Earth Land as he grew in strength. He was soon approached by the man again who spoke of changing the world with his powers ruling at the top and him as the leader. Kaiza eventually accepted the idea after Rozeluxe elaborated more and gave him an ancient book that told stories about Dragon Slayers ruling certain kingdoms once the dragons disappeared. As the years went by, Kaiza eventually established Dragon Slayer pride, to become the ruler of dragons. He was also known by the title of Dragon Slayer King (滅龍神, Metsuryūjin) as a self-proclaim title. 'Appearance' Kaiza takes the appearance of a young man that has a permanent scowl on his face; as such, he is often described as an''"unapproachable person"'' or''"a delinquent". Kaiza' body is well-toned and was acquired through his rigorous training from his time with his foster mother. Kaiza is also quite tall , as well as possessing slightly tanned skin which is due to absorbing large quantities of heat energy through his skin. Kaiza has deep red hair that is rather short and messy, bangs falling along his forehead. He does not seem to care what style his hair is in as he will simply get out of bed and leave it exactly how it is. His eyes are colored amber, with the pupils being thin and vertical similar to that of a Dragon's. Underneath his eyes', Kaiza has light creases which seemed to developed since he turned 14 for reasons that he does not know. Shiin states that Kaiza' creases make him look like a weasel to his chagrin and June' hidden amusement. Surprisingly when it comes to clothing, Kaiza makes himself looks presentable; his causal attire consist of a collared white shirt with the top buttons undone that's tucked in grey/dark blue checkered pants which has a dark brown belt around his waist and formal black dress shoes. On top of the white shirt, he wears a dark blue blazer and loosened dark red tie. Five years later, Kaiza has grown tremendously as he is now much taller than he was before, as he is now the second tallest in his Guild. His hair has grown out though it still is styled in a short, ruffled manner while at the same time being spiked with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. The creases underneath his eyes have become more noticeable, now being considered Crow's feet by many members of 9 Masked Legion. As with Kaiza' physical appearance, his clothing has also changed; he now wears western-based clothing. His preferred attire consist of a black, leather jacket with a fur collar; underneath the jacket is a white V-neck shirt that cover hides his muscular frame. He also has on a pair of dark blue, denim jeans; being held up by a simple brown belt that has a silver chain attached to the belt from his back pocket. Additionally, he has a set of black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. He also wears other jewelry pieces with his clothing, primarily silver as it adds a certain flare to his outfit. He has a silver ring that is on his left hand in his index finger. He also has a star-shaped necklace that hangs down his shirt. He also has a piercing in his left ear. Though when being in his hidden apparel when going on missions or going out of hs way to do certain actvities. Kaiza wears a dark cloak with a baggy hood to cover the entire head. It has a pin stripe design on the edge and over the cloak, around the neck was a red scarf but it also has a long tail on the right side. Underneath it all, Kaiza wears pieces of clothing underneath but mainly a mask that would resemble from an opera. It was a white mask with three red designs; one on either side on the mask with one down the forehead of the mask. The mask itself is the very mask that symbolizes the 9 Mask Legion. Another aspect of this mask that it has a mouthpiece but is unable to see the actual lips, also have a high top collar that covers the neck inside the hood. '''Personality' Kaiza is a sly and cunning individual who possesses a keen intellect and is able to read his opponents quite easily to determine their true intentions. He's also observant of his opponent's behavior and instinctively knows when they are lying or masking their feelings. His most distinguishing trait is his ability to seemingly blend into a crowd and appear rather unassuming to not draw too much attention to himself. This allows him to freely move from area to area without hassle. He particularly exploits this trait when he needs to scout an area or eavesdrop for information, such as when he navigated through Towns without worry about being noticed. When speaking, he tends to punctuate his sentences with a grin or joke and carries an air of levity around him, seldom taking things seriously. With his guildmates, he comes off rather lazy and unenthusiastic. He tends to leave the other guild members to their own devices and vice versa, though it is unknown if this is due to respect or disinterest in one another. But it is known that he is one of the guild's most talented mage even as a leader and intimidating towards some of its members. An interesting note about Kaiza is that he doesn't clash with any other members, but no others really speak to him, again emphasizing his ability to casually blend into the environment and not draw attention to himself. The only time Kaiza appears enthusiastic is during combat. Crow is greatly excited by battles and favors going up against strong opponents. During these times, his title of the Fury is more apparent. He wields his magic with intensity and can become very aggressive in battle. Regardless of the number of opponents or if the situation seems dire, Kaiza is absolutely fearless and constantly grins and laughs as the fight goes on. He will continuously fight until he's either the last one standing or dead. He is not intentionally cruel to people or his opponents, but if crossed, he has no qualms with lashing out with his explosive side. Kaiza has a strong desire in fighting against powerful opponents and is where he gains the most enjoyment from. Though there is a side of Kaiza which he believes that as a Dragon Slayer that he is all-powerful and should rule over the "unintelligent and feeble humans", clearly showing that he does not seem himself as a human but something even greater than said race. His arrogance stems to the point where he will make sure plans in favor of going his own way, believing the way that he does things are far superior despite the fact that it will usually led to things going disastrous and result in possible failure. Kaiza can also be aggressive and cold-blooded: He has shown during multiple occasions that he cares little for another person's life, destroying towns with no remorse or mercy. It is unknown exactly how he gained such a strange mentality, although it is speculated that he gained it from the time he spent learning about the outside world. History TBD Abilities Master Hand to Hand: As a Dragon Slayer, Kaiza has made it necessity to be skilled when it comes to hand-to-hand combat and has proven that is on multiple occasion, using his physical attributes to boost his overall combat prowess. By specializing in his own unique style that allows him to use his Dragon Slayer Magic in synchronization, which in turn allows him to delivers massive damage to whoever may be stand within his way. This style of fighting, when viewed by an outsider, is often described as a savage and uncoordinated, simply destroying smashing everything that stand in Kaiza's way; in a way, he becomes like a hungry tiger, attacking with great fierceness. Making use of his physical attributes, He is able to use his immense strength to deliver powerful punches that is able to cause stone to break and can launch pressurized blast of wind that when upon hitting the opponent, will deliver incredible blunt damage and send them flying; in a way resembling a Wind Magic spell. Kaiza will usually throw devastating punches towards his opponent's face and torso, similar to a boxer, as he will deliver massive damage and wear down his opponent. Kaiza's speed plays a factor in his fighting style as well as he will dash move at untraceable speeds, maneuvering from one point to another within a span of a few seconds. He can also use his speed to enhance the number of punches and kicks that he can preform, raining a myriad of blows onto his opponent, overwhelming them with great force. He is also able to react to attacks that come his way, ducking and weaving around his opponent before quickly countering with a fast yet surprisingly fluid attack that will leave his opponent in a daze, letting him to unleash his fury onto them. By using his incredible durability to his advantage and ignoring the pain that he receives, Kaiza is able to push through practically whatever comes his way, making some people believe that he is actually a Dragon in the form of a human. With his incredible combat prowess, Kaia has been able to take on hordes of opponents and defeat many powerful foes such as Damon D. Draco who is a powerful combatant in his own right and Butch Magnus who is now a S-Class Mage within the other guilds. Truly, Kaiza is a force of nature when it comes to fighting with nothing but his hands and feet. Speed and Reflexes: When compared to his strength or endurance, Kaiza's speed seems to be extremely dangerous a bit. Nevertheless, he has proven to be a swift and agile fighter that is capable of maneuvering around attacks and preforming incredible counters. Thanks to his training from his foster mother which involved running while carrying large rocks as she launched balls of intense heat toward him, he is able to move at unbelievable speeds, leaving afterimages in his place when he force himself to his maximum, confusing his foe and allowing him to maneuver around them before striking. Kaiza speed has shown to be incredibly useful on multiple occasions. After breaking out of his cell while he was in Crimson World, Kaiza was able to move with such speed, intercepting the Rune Knights that were coming to stop him from leaving the facility. When incorporating his speed into his fighting style, he is capable of unleashing swift and devastating blows that overwhelm his opponent into submission, a tactic that he is incredible fond of using. Kaiza can also use his speed to boost his enhance the forces of his attacks; by taking a running start, he can use the momentum that he has accumulated and deliver an attack that is capable of caving his opponent's chest in. Not only is he able to move fast, he is also able to react with swiftness. This being is able to react accordingly to an attack, dodging before he is hit or blocking the attack before coming with a powerful counter-strike that will send them flying back. Phenomenal Durability and Endurance: Despite his thin stature, Kaiza is capable of withstanding the most violent of onslaughts, coming out with only minimal damage such as a few scratches or a small bruise. Even when being sent through multiple obstacles, he was able to come out relatively unharmed and still continued on with fighting his foe, as though not a single thing happened to him. This was seen when Rozeluxe literally launched him straight through a mountain and he was able to still get back up with no problem, ready to fight once more. He was able to get back up after taking a devastating slash to the chest, which is said to be able to slice a mountain in half. Thanks to the training he received from his foster mother, Kaiza is capable of resisting the intense heat of most fire-based Magics as he was exposed to the blistering heat that his foster mother is able to conjure. Kaiza is also able to fight for extensive periods of time, continuing onward even when he has met the peak of exhaustion. He was able to match with Shiin, trading blow for blow, despite his body being bloody and mangled. His incredible durability allowed him to fight even after he used his most powerful Secret Dragon Slayer Art twice, a spell that leaves him exhausted to the point where it seems like he will faint at any given moment. Overall, the endurance and durability that he possess is considered out-of-this-world, making many believe that he is truly a dragon that was transformed into a human, much to the amusement of his foster mother when she hears such rumors. Enormous Magical Power Kaiza, due to his heritage of being a Dragon Slayer, possesses a proportionately larger amount of magical power than most would possess. Kaiza actually discovered a way to increasing his magical power through exhausting his own magical container; causing his magical container to grow larger in size and his magic to become much denser. This makes his spells more potent, thus stronger. This has been shown when Kaiza is in battle; capable of unleashing various high-tiers Slayer spells and yet still possessing a noticeable amount of magical power still left over. In addition, being a Vermillion Dragon Slayer, he, when devouring heat, is able to constantly replenish his own magical power, as well as heal his own wounds, allowing his to draw fight in various places that have heat around him, even drawing in heat from the sun. Kaiza's magical power also has another effect; motion sickness, a phenomenon that a "real" Dragon Slayer possesses when they have reached a certain point of power. Magic Vermilion Dragon Slayer It has the ability to utilize thermal energy, the heat aspect of said energy, in order to slay Dragons. Taught to him by Ddraig Goch, or the Crimson Dragon Empress (Shuryūtei) as she is commonly known within the dragon community, Kaiza learned how to mimic the various characteristics that are typically associated with the type of Dragon that Ddraig Goch is through training that could be described as hellish: lungs that are capable of unleashing blistering heat, scales that are able to grant protection against intense temperatures, and nails that are coated in heat energy—these traits are commonly associated with a Heat Dragon. As a result, Kaiza has—to a certain degree—absolute dominance over heat energy, capable of generating, manipulating, and absorbing said energy with little thought; harnessing the powers of a Heat Dragon. In order to activate this powerful and destructive Lost Magic, Kaiza will project his magical power outwards, using it to manipulate the temperature up to such a level that it can only be registered as heat, before combining his magical power with the eternano within the atmosphere in order for the heat energy to actually manifest. The heat that Kaiza manifests is known for being incredibly hot as it is capable of melting platinum with no problem—meaning that he is able to raise the temperature of the heat to an overwhelming 3,214 °F, which is far beyond the known temperature of the fire conjugated through Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; not only that, but the heat is connected to Kaiza' is strictly connected to his emotions, specifically rage, meaning that angry that he gets, the more his heat will increase exponentially in temperature. He is also capable of matching and overwhelming the cold energy of Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic though this is only due to the current user Jadis Lissandra still being inexperience and young. It should be noted that much like Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, the heat that is produced by Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic has a similar "blunt" effect to it, as though someone was being hit with a solid object upon impact. As such, the heat that Kaiza produced is able to cause bludgeoning damage to the area around him while simultaneously, burning whatever happens to be within his way at the moment. Having absolute dominance over the element of heat, Kaiza is capable of manipulating his element in a variety of ways, to fit the situation that he is in, utilizing it in either a traditional offensive and defensive manner or for supplementary purposes. With his overall attention being on gaining more power, combined with his own believe that a best offense is an overwhelming one, it is quite obvious that he prefers to focus on the offensive aspect of his magic, making little use of the other aspects. Being able to unleash ranged or melee attacks with celerity gives Kaiza a wide advantage as he is capable of switching tactics on the fly, surprising his opponent at the sudden change in strategy. His most common usage of Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic would have to be enhancing his combat process by coating parts of his body in heat energy, further enhancing his destructive melee techniques—delivering additional bludgeoning and burning damage to his foe. He can further increase this damage by adding rotatory drilling effect to his heat, granting his incoming attacks exceptional cutting power. Much like other Dragon Slayers, Kaiza is capable of unleashing a myriad type of projectiles when using his magic. Outside of the typical Dragon's Roar, he is capable of shaping heat into various shapes with their own purposes, ranging from a simple broadsword to a raging dragon of blistering heat. These constructs can be granted varying levels of independence and existence depending on the complexity of the construct. Kaiza can also create mirages as he can manipulate the heat in the air in order to create an illusion and can proceed to trick his opponent's visual perception of the area around them, as he can change their view of the surrounding or even create multiple life-like clones of himself. Outside of the ability to manipulate heat in various ways, Kaiza is also able to consume external sources of heat to restore his body to a healthy state and regain his reserves of strength, which in turn, makes him immune to most types of heat-based Magics, due to the ability to nullify the attacks by simply sucking them in and devouring it. However, much like that of other Dragon Slayers, Kaiza is unable to digest his own heat to reinvigorate himself. Vermillion Dragon's Roar Vermillion Dragon's Roar is Kai’s' exclusive, heat-based Dragon's Roar; being the most fundamental and destructive spell within Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic. Basically, Kaiza will deeply inhale, gathering a massive amount of heat energy within his mouth, and will then release said energy in the direction of his opponent, unleashing an enormous cataclysmic blast of heat energy that which causes bludgeoning damage and burns at extremely high temperatures. Similar to Fire Dragon's Roar, this spell can be performed in a multitude of ways: the first, and more "complicated" way involves Kaiza placing his hands before the mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the heat energy, prompting it to be expelled between his fingers. The heat energy produced by this version by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between Kaiza's fingers, before suddenly enlarging it to strike the opponent with powerful force. The other simpler, and noticeably faster way, involves Kaiza quickly gathering heat energy in his mouth and then releasing it, with no stance required, producing a much larger burst of heat energy in the form a simple blast, which will burn and force the opponent back. Unlike most variations of the Dragon's Roar spell, Vermillion Dragon's Roar possess an ability that is unique to it alone as it is capable of absorbing incoming heat-based, and later fire-based, spells that will make the strength of the overall, making it an ideal attack when fighting against a Fire Dragon Slayer or a Mage that utilizes Fire Magic and its variations. Kaiza has mastered the technique to such a level that he can modify its shape, range, and other various properties. If he wants to focus it into a laser, he can do so with relative ease by condensing the energy and converting it into heat. Vermillion Dragon's Corrosive Fist '(''Shoryū no Fushokuken)Vermillion Dragon's Corrosive Fist is another offensive spell that exist within the Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic, reportedly capable of melting through nearly anything that it comes in close proximity of. In reality however, this spell is simply a heat-based variation of the traditional Dragon's Fist technique and is often compared to Fire Dragon's Iron Fist in terms of performance and overall ability. To actually execute this spell, Kaiza will commence by engulfing his entire fist with heat energy, causing it to brilliantly glow red similar to iron that has been heated for a long period of time. Once he is ready to execute the second part of this spell, Kaiza will perform a swift punch to his opponent's body, usually their abdomen for maximum damage, causing, aside from blunt damage, searing burns from the accumulated heat. This spell is considered a staple in Kaiza’s fighting style, allowing him to effortlessly perform certain spells at a close range while enhancing the power of his melee attacks. Unknown too many, there is a unique ability that Kaiza is able to apply to this spell in order to increase its damage output. By simultaneously unleashing the stored up heat upon making impact with his opponent, Kaiza can trigger an explosion of massive proportion that can deliver severe damage after three seconds of being in contact with the target of choice. Aside from the typical punching procedure, Kaiza has found numerous ways to use this spell in different situations. By grabbing a person or object while this spell is still active, Kaiza can cause excoriating pain from being within the mere vicinity of his hand onto his opponent or simply melting the obstacle that happens to be blocking his path. '''Vermilion Dragon Secret Slayer Art: Blazing Sprouting Destruction Edge: (Gōka: Biggu Ban Atakku): The Secret Slayer Art is formed when Kaiza cupped both hands where it is drawn to the Kaiza's side and the heat of his magic is concentrated into a single point (between his cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of heat energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. The attack itself ranges to 100 yards or more depending on how much magic was put into the attack, if enough magical power was put into it, it could destroy an entire city. Vermillion Dragon's Heat Haze: is an unique Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic spell as only one that possess such a magic that can generate high levels of heat from their own body are able to utilize this spell. Something to note is that this is one of the few spell in the Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic family that is not geared towards attacking, instead serving a supplementary purpose of distracting the enemy with various mirages. To perform this spell, King will begin by gathering in the heat around him through his mouth, taking a deep breath which in turn cause the temperature to slowly decrease the more heat energy that he draws in. Once he has drawn in enough heat, King will release the heat in one of two ways: the first way involves him exhaling the heat energy like he would do as a roar, though in stead of releasing it in the form of a tremendous blast, King will release in the form of a crimson mist. The second way that he can do this is simply releasing the heat in the form of an aura of hot heat. Not matter what way he releases the heat, the results shall be the same as the cold air will mix with the heat energy, causing a distortion in the air around him as he can manipulate the heat and create an illusion of sort, tricking his opponents visual perception of the area around them. By using the illusion, King is able to show his opponent whatever he desire, being able to take advantage of the great ability of tricking nearly everyone that see it. King's preferred illusion is creating multiple clones of himself throughout the battlefield, confusing his opponent on deterring which one is actually him. Vermillion Dragon's Giga Impact: Is a secret art done by the user's of this magic. In order to use this, the user must be seen at a very high altitude, enough to have the velocity of this spell to catch on fire, meaning that they must be at an impossible height. When the user reaches that height, they surround themselves with Vermillion segments until it shows to be a sort of meteor-like shape as the user pushes forward to the opponent. As the velocity and speed increases, the heat in the air around King's body starts to generate more as the reflection and Eternano start to emit a special energy cloak that shines through them, eventually covering the meteor as it emit's a crimson blaze on itself, slamming right into the opponent as the shock wave from it delievers a powerful pulse that not only deal damage to an opponent, but also causes disruption in people's Eternano generation, canceling it for however long they were in the impact zone. ''Vermillion Dragon's Incendiary Bomb '': Vermillion Dragon's Incendiary Bomb is an incredibly powerful spell used by King which is vaguely similar to Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, he focuses the energy of his body into both of his hands, creating a powerful orb of thermal energy that can deal incredible damage to the opponent. To use this spell, King starts by concentrating his thermal energy into both of his hands, causing them to slowly grow more and more as he collapses his hands together to make the energy swirl into an orb around his hands. Once he focuses his Eternano into it, King charges it into a larger form of an orb, as he then sends it towards his opponent at high speeds. Unlike the Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame, his Incendiary Bomb shows to be nearly triple the heat of it, going as far as driving anything that the heat touches to it's melting point before exploding in a powerful force of energy that burns anyone caught in it's blast. However, despite the incredible form of this spell, it has been shown to possess several weaknesses to it as well. To use it, an incredibly amount of heat is needed, often at times taking much more time to generate when in use. It has also been shown that once fired, the spell does not differentiate from friend or foe, anyone caught in the shock-wave of the blast often at times takes damaged to themselves as well Chilling Heat Dragon Mode: It is an dual element mode when combing two elements together which now when activating his Chilling Heat Dragon mode. Kaiza is able to manipulate heat and cold simultaneously. Kaiza's body is encased by a red streaks of electricity with the area covered with smoke like substance though it has no meaning but it is a sign that his mode is active. Second Origin Activation: 'is a spell exclusively mastered by those mages who possess the control and power to summon their Second Origin without it passively inducing its effects. When Kaiza releases into his second origin a wave of heat similar to flames will destroy everything within a 75 yard radius. Relationship: '''Ddraig Goch: '''Foster Father to Kaiza. 'Equipment Destruction Mask: '''The mask in the appearance section, is the mask Kaiza's wears when using its power. And the magic contained inside of this mask is known as '''Shatterpoint. The most basic usage of Shatterpoint is to simply break anything that the user comes in contact with, by means of their eyes, the user is able to view an object's fault lines and identify how it is linked together and what the weaknesses in its composition occur. The user can then affect the weak points directly, using their magical power to "shatter" the object, causing it to break into multiple fragments. The breaking effect spreads out from the point of contact, spreading like cracks on glass, flowing from one fault line to another. If the user looses contact with the object before it is completely broken then the cracks stop spreading. The user shatters a large boulder with a simple kick. The user can also use Shatterpoint to increase the destructive power of their physical attacks. Thus by augmenting a punch with this magic, they can break down large buildings with apparent ease. A common defensive usage of this magic is to kick the ground so as to suddenly shatter the ground at their feet. This can make it difficult for any pursuers to follow them and can be used to lose most tails. But the same maneuver can also be used offensively by breaking the ground at their opponent's feet, making them fall into the fissure that results from affecting the fault lines in the ground below their feet. Like all other mask, his mask is able to summon a certain typ e of monster. With this mask he is able to summon a 60 meter monster or in this case a titan. Due to the power of this mask it can only summon one 60 meter being, though if Kaiza would like too he could separate the 60 meter being into a certain amount of numbers of smaller titan versions. Which they would be 15-20 meters tall. Only difference they are unintelligent unlike the 60 meter titan but they all under Kaiza's control. Which the 60 meter being is able to utilize shatterpoint magic. 'Additional Information' Jak: Is an exceed or Kaiza like to just think he is a magical cat. Jak is a emerald color cat with one ear on the left side with 2 holes; one being small and the other under it is a larger hole. The other ear is missing which is unknown to how that happen. Jak has a red scar over the left eye. Even has a replaced tailed that is wrapped up with a golden ring attached to the end of the tail like a piercing. Jak has this brown scarf wrapped around the neck, along with brown matching boots and a necklace. Jak is able to transform into his actual form though in this form he can only stay in this form for a short-period of time. However, in this form his fighting capabilities is doubled from his smaller size. Even his power matches Kaiza's when they sparred and trained together. Category:Guildmasters Category:Male Characters Category:Nine Mask Legion Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Caster